


The Pink Meteor

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Sergey Lazarev is a brilliant Russian scientist who has created the ultimate invention to save Earth from meteors: ten giant balls of cotton candy that float around and orbit the Earth, shielding the planet from the harmful rocks. But one day it all goes wrong, and one crashes into Tel Aviv right before the Eurovision is to be hosted. The EBU needs to find new hosts for the contest, and quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

Sergey Lazarev stepped out onto the platform. Today was finally the day, the day that he could show his invention to the world. Although more known for his musicial career, Sergey was in fact, a brilliant scientist. He just hoped that the other scientists in the room would find his invention as worthy as he did.  
Dima Bilan, one of the other scientists, eyed him cautiously.  
"A... giant ball of candy floss?" Dima said, trying to hold back a laugh.  
Sergey hated this. Standing in a room and giving a speech to other people. He would much rather be sitting inside his science lab by himself. But he needed funding from the Russian government for this. He just couldn't do it alone.  
"Y-yes," Sergey replied, "A giant ball of candy floss, floating in space, and not just one, but many of them."  
This was to protect the Earth from meteors. Everyone knew that. Many ways had been tried to defend the planet from the rocks, but none had been successful. Even now, meteors kept falling to Earth. They might as well try Sergey's plan. They'd already tried everything else.  
So there it was. Ten giant balls of candy floss, floating in the sky, floating around the international space station. This was going to be the ultimate way to stop meteors from hitting Earth. It wasn't long before the defended the planet from the first meteor. Everyone was amazed at Sergey's invention, even those who had been skeptical at first. For a long time, the cotton candy balls protected the Earth from meteors. What they didn't know was things were about to go seriously wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few months later now. Sergey had collected many awards from all over the world for his invention, the cotton candy balls that were protecting the Earth from meteors. Ten giant balls of cotton candy that float around and orbit the Earth, shielding the planet from the harmful rocks.  
Meanwhile in Tel Aviv, the preparations were well underway for the Eurovision Song Contest 2019. People were walking around, gathering props, tidying up, making sure everything would go well for the big event. But suddenly, the sky went dark. Everyone looked up. It was as if something was blocking out the sun. It was at that moment they saw it. A pink ball, a giant pink ball that was flying down towards them. A giant ball of cotton candy might sound like a joke, but this was no joke. People were running around yelling, not knowing where to go or where to run to. As the ball got closer, they could see that it was on fire. Of course it was, anything hurtling towards the Earth that fast was sure to light up. Nothing could prepare the people for what was about to come next. There was a loud roar as the ball ripped through the air, before colliding with the city below.  
Tel Aviv lay in ruins and flames. Pink sticky mass covered the buildings and most of the ground, some of it still on fire. The people blamed Russia, they blamed Sergey, they blamed his giant balls of cotton candy.  
And so the question remained, who would host the Eurovision in 2019? It couldn't be Tel Aviv, since the city lay in sticky pink ruins, and the rest of Israel wasn't doing much better after the cotton candy hit, either. So the EBU announced they would ask the runners up of the 2018 event. First up to be asked was Cyprus.  
"We can't take this," Elena had said to Jon Ola Sand, "This is disrespectful to the people of Tel Aviv, who have suffered so much due to this. Cyprus will not be hosting Eurovision in 2019."  
The EBU hadn't expected Cyprus to turn them down. Christer Björkman and Jon Ola Sand were both sitting there in the EBU headquarters, trying to figure out what to do next.  
"Alright," Christer sighed, looking through his list of Eurovision 2019 results, "Let's just ask the next one."  
"Who is the next one?"  
"Germany."  
"And if they say no?"  
"Then we'll ask Austria. Someone must want this. The Eurovision Song Contest is the biggest event in the world."  
"Alright, if you say so."


End file.
